Rosario X Sayayin
by Kiro Blaster
Summary: Toda esta historia comienza gracias al deseo, pedido por el universo 7 a las super esferas del dragón por ganar el torneo de poder, gracias a la restauración de los universos Yamoshi el dios super sayajin de la leyenda regresaría a la vida junto a enemigos muy poderosos que deberá enfrentar en su nueva aventura.
1. Prologo

Hola chicos, esta es mi nueva teoría espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado.

Nuestra historia comienza en el final del torneo de poder, en donde los guerreros Z se harían con la victoria de este, pidiendo como deseo la restauración de todos los universos, cuyo deseo sería cumplido por el gran dragón Zarama para regresar de nuevo a las super esferas del dragón y dispersarse por los 12 universos.

Pasado ya algunos momentos de los acontecimientos en el torneo, los guerreros Z regresarían a su universo para luego todos despedirse y regresar a sus respectivos hogares para tomar un debido descanso y poder reponer todas las energías gastadas en el torneo.

Mientras tanto en un planeta muy alejado de la Tierra se podría ver un hermoso bosque, que dentro de sus profundidades justo en un lago se encontraría un joven de vestimentas raras, de un cabello alocado de color negro con unos flequillos que bajaban por su frente de color rojo y una musculatura bien formada, acostado en la orilla del lago.

El joven recibiría los rayos del sol directamente a su rostro y sentiría como el agua tocaba sus pies, comenzando a abrir uno de sus ojos lentamente viendo el cielo azulado del planeta, para luego taparse un poco de la luz eh irse levantando poco a poco del suelo.

"Donde estoy" Se Preguntaría el joven mientras miraba el lago.

"Como llegue a este lugar, demonios mi memoria se encuentra borrosa, no recuerdo lo que ocurrió después de que termine de entrenar" Diría el chico un poco inquieto por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Debo averiguar en que lugar me encuentro" Comenta el joven levantándose del suelo, para luego estirarse y suspirar.

"Es raro, me siento vivo otra vez" Dice el joven mirando su mano derecha.

El joven bajaría su mano y miraría el cielo, para después comenzar a levitar del suelo logrando llegar lo suficientemente alto para poder visualizar en que lugar se encontraba, pero esto le sería en vano ya que aun así no sabría en que lugar estaba.

"No es el paraíso, pero entonces que lugar es este?" Comenta el joven mirando a su alrededor.

"Debo buscar una forma de saber en que lugar me encuentro" Diría el joven liberando un aura de color blanco para luego salir disparado en alguna dirección.

El joven sentiría algunas presencias cerca de unas montañas, por lo que decidiría ver quienes podrían ser y saber si podría conseguir ayuda junto a algunas respuestas del lugar que se encontraba.

El chico llegaría a sobre pasar las montañas, encontrándose a lo lejos con una ciudad, por lo que decide ir a revisar y pedir ayuda a los habitantes de esta, pasado algunos momentos el joven aterrizaría en el suelo comenzando a caminar observando todo a su alrededor.

"Que raro, todo se siente tan vivo, no parece que estuviera en el otro mundo" Piensa el chico observando las casas, los edificios, las personas, entre otras cosas mas.

Mientras caminaba el joven observaría que la gente le estaba mirando, escuchando algunos murmullos por parte de las personas que le observaban, de parte de las mujeres estas se encontraban sonrojadas al ver a tal hombre tan guapo y de un muy buen físico.

A la vez la mayoría de hombres miraban con celos y con cara de molestia al ver que alguien como el acaparaba la atención de las mujeres, por lo que simplemente el joven no le daría mucha importancia y seguiría caminando.

"Que raras son las personas de este lugar, eh?" Comenta el chico acercándose a una casa en forma circular viendo en ella un logo.

"Corporación capsula eh?" Piensa el joven sonriendo un poco.

"Debería ir allí, de seguro encuentro a alguien que me ayude, debería buscar a alguien que me de la dirección" Piensa el chico para luego sonreír y buscar algún lugar o a alguien para preguntar.

El joven observaría a lo lejos un hombre de cabellera alocada, con un dogi de pelea anaranjado combinado con una camiseta azul, este se encontraba parado sin hacer nada solamente mirando el cielo con un rostro pensativo.

El joven iría a donde el hombre acercandose a este llamandolo, en donde el hombre voltea a ver quien lo había llamado y saluda al joven con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola, deseas algo?" Preguntaría el hombre al joven manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Hola, pues si, quería preguntarle en que lugar se encuentra la corporación capsula si no es de mucha molestia" Comenta el joven sonriendole al hombre.

"Pues si quieres puedes venir conmigo, justamente me dirijo hacia alla" Comenta el hombre sonriendo.

"Enserio, pues muchas gracias" Dice el joven mientras miraba al hombre.

"Por cierto, soy Goku mucho gusto" Dice Goku sonriendo dandole la mano al joven.

"El gusto es mio señor Goku, mi nombre es Yamoshi" Comenta el joven ya conocido como Yamoshi con una gran sonrisa.

"Oye, Yamoshi quisiera preguntarte algo" Diría Goku observando a Yamoshi.

"Claro pregunteme lo que quiera" Responde Yamoshi.

"Puedes volar?, siento una energía muy grande proviniendo de ti" Diría Goku mirando a Yamoshi quien se impresiona.

"Pues, si puedo volar pero como supo sobre mi poder, acaso puede sentir las energías?" Pregunta Yamoshi mirando a Goku quien asiente.

"Te aclarare todas las dudas que tengas cuando lleguemos a casa de Bulma" Comenta Goku mirando a Yamoshi.

"Bulma?" Pregunta Yamoshi un poco confundido.

"Es la dueña de la corporación capsula, ven no perdamos tiempo" Diría Goku dandole la mano a Yamoshi mientras posaba sus dedos en su frente.

"Que es lo que va hacer?" Piensa Yamoshi mientras miraba atentamente lo que hacía Goku.

De un momento a otro, Goku junto a Yamoshi desaparecerían de la vista de todos, ya que Goku habría usado una de sus tecnicas más usadas la cual era la teletransportación.

Yamoshi junto a Goku llegarían en un instante a la corporación capsula, por lo que Yamoshi al ver que ya no estaban en la ciudad de antes y que habían aparecido de la nada en otro lugar, se quedaría impresionado eh impactado por lo que había hecho Goku.

"Ya llegamos, ven vayamos donde Bulma" Diría Goku por lo que Yamoshi sale de su transe para luego asentir y seguir a Goku.

Ambos pasarían directamente a la casa de Bulma, comenzando a caminar por una serie de pasillos hasta que Goku se detiene en una puerta, para proceder en abrirla y entrar, por lo que Yamoshi seguiría a Goku.

"Bulma!" Gritaría Goku mientras caminaba directamente a la peli azul.

"Goku?" Pregunta Bulma mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba llegar junto a un chico que nunca había visto antes.

"Hola, como estas" Saludaría y preguntaría Goku a Bulma quien solo miraba a Goku.

"Hola Goku, oye quien es tu amigo?" Preguntaría Bulma al sayajin de pelos picudos.

"Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yamoshi, perdon por mi inesperada visita pero necesito ayuda en algo" Diría Yamoshi mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia para luego mirar a la peli azul.

"Tranquilo, no importa puedes visitarme cuando quieras, y dime que es lo que necesitas?" Preguntaría Bulma curiosa.

Goku miraría a Yamoshi igual de curioso que Bulma, ya que quería saber que era lo que iba a preguntar, ademas de saber quien era y de donde provenia el joven.

"Pues, quería saber en donde me encuentro, no recuerdo muy bien lo que me ocurrio, simplemente se que me encontraba en el pasaiso entrenando un poco, hasta que de la nada todo se volvio oscuro y aparecí en medio de un bosque, en un lago precisamente" Comenta Yamoshi mientras miraba a la peli azul.

"Pues, esa respuesta es muy fácil, al parecer te revivieron" Responde Goku mientras sonreía.

"Así que eh vuelto a la vida, pero como?" Pregunta Yamoshi mientras miraba al peli negro.

"Talvez ocurrió por culpa del deseo a las super esferas del dragón" Diría Goku mientras miraba a Yamoshi.

"Super esferas del dragón, deseo?" Comenta Yamoshi mientras miraba a Goku quien solo asiente.

"Son unas esferas que conceden deseos, aquí en la Tierra se les conoce como esferas del Dragon, en otro planeta llamado namekusei las puedes encontrar al igual que aquí, pero las super esferas, tienen una pequeña particularidad y es que son más grandes que un planeta pequeño, además que se encuentran esparcidas por los 12 universos" Comenta Goku mirando a Yamoshi quien se impresiona.

"Otra diferencia es que las super esferas no tienen límites para lo que puedas pedir, no son como las de la Tierra o namekusei, estas pueden conceder cualquier deseo un ejemplo poder matar a algún dios" Diría Goku mirando a Yamoshi.

"Ya veo, serian peligrosas si cayeran en las manos equivocadas, además quisiera saber que deseo pidieron, quiero saber que tiene que ver conmigo" Comenta Yamoshi con un poco de duda mientras miraba a Goku.

"El deseo que pedimos, fue que todos los universos destruidos en el torneo que organizó Zeno sama, osea el Rey del Todo, fueran restaurados" Responde Goku mirando a Yamoshi quien escuchaba atentamente.

"Al parecer el deseo no fue muy exacto, al parecer literalmente fue restaurado del todo, todos los universos" Diría Goku un poco serio y pensativo.

"Ya veo, entonces estoy vivo" Dice Yamoshi mirando sus manos.

Habría un pequeño silencio en la habitación, ya que todos los que estaban dentro estaban un poco pensativos, pero ese ambiente sería cambiado por un ruido proveniente de la puerta por la cual había entrado Goku y Yamoshi.

Goku, Bulma y Yamoshi voltearian a ver en dirección del ruido, notando que la puerta estaba abierta y en ella había una silueta de un hombre con una cabellera en forma de flama.

"Vegeta" Dice Goku mientras miraba a su eterno rival.

"Eh, Kakaroto que haces aquí y quien es el" Dice Vegeta con su típica mirada sería.

"El es Yamoshi, es un amigo mio, lo conocí hoy, además fue revivido con el deseo de las super esferas del dragón" Comenta Goku mientras miraba a Vegeta.

"Hola, mucho gusto soy Yamoshi" Dice Yamoshi mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Vegeta simplemente no diría nada y se acercaría a los demás manteniendo su típica mirada.

"Así que fuiste revivido con el deseo de las super esferas, expliquense" Dice Vegeta cruzado de brazos.

Goku junto a Bulma le explicarían lo que había ocurrido con Yamoshi, además de explicar lo que había hecho el deseo que le habían pedido al dragón Zarama.

"Así que, eso es lo que ocurre, vaya si el fue revivido no me queda duda que tal vez, algunos otros lo hayan hecho" Dice Vegeta manteniendo su postura.

"Pero que mas da, si tenemos que luchar, valdrá la pena" Diría Vegeta sonriendo un poco.

"Tienes toda la razón Vegeta, me dan ganas de enfrentarme a nuevos contrincantes" Dice Goku sonriendo mientras chocaba su puño con la palma de su mano.

"Tu como siempre Vegeta, es que los sayajines no cambian" Comenta Bulma con un pequeño suspiro.

"Que dices mujer?" Pregunta Vegeta mientras miraba con enfado a Bulma.

"Lo que oiste idiota" Dice Bulma respondiendo de igual forma que Vegeta, comenzando a pelear de forma cómica.

"Jajaja, Tranquilo ellos siempre son así" Comenta Goku mirando a Yamoshi con sus manos en la cabeza.

"Jejeje, no se preocupe se ve que se aman, pero ustedes son sayajines?" Pregunta Yamoshi poniéndose un poco serio.

"Si, porque preguntas?" Responde Goku haciéndole otra pregunta a Yamoshi quien se le queda mirando.

"Yo igual soy uno" Dice este mientras miraba a Goku.

"Que!!?" Grita Goku impresionado mientras que Vegeta y Bulma se detienen, para mirar a Yamoshi.

"Eres un Sayajin?" Pregunta Vegeta observando a Yamoshi.

"Si, soy un sayajin" Dice Yamoshi mientras miraba a ambos guerreros.

"Vaya, pues ten un combate conmigo por favor te lo ruego!!" Dice Goku juntando sus manos para luego encorbarse un poco.

"Esto, pues creo que no ahí problema" Diría Yamoshi mientras miraba a Goku.

"Nada de eso Kakaroto, el luchará contra mi" Diría Vegeta acercándose a ellos.

"Oh vamos Vegeta no seas así, dejame luchar contra el y luego vas tu si?" Comenta Goku mirando a Vegeta.

"No, tu siempre te quieres quedar con la diversión, lucharé yo primero" Dice Vegeta mientras mira a Vegeta.

"Entonces esto se decidirá con piedra, papel o tijera" Dice Goku mirando a Vegeta.

"Cómo quieras" Diría Vegeta para luego Goku y Vegeta comenzar a jugar piedra, papel o tijera de forma cómica, en donde ganaría Goku.

"Maldita sabandija, bien pelea tu" Dice Vegeta enojado mirando a Goku.

"Si yo gane!, jajaja vamos Vegeta no te enojes, te prometo que cuando termine irás tu" Dice Goku mientras le sonríe.

"Lo que digas" Dice Vegeta gruñiendo para luego los tres salir a la parte de afuera para comenzar a luchar.

"Bien, iré con una parte de mi poder" Dice Goku lanzando un grito transformándose en super sayayin.

"Asi que usted puede de igual forma transformarae?, que interesante" Diría Yamoshi lanzando un grito transformandose de igual manera.

"Esto será divertido" Comenta Goku tomando posición de combate.

"Lo mismo digo, llevaba tiempo sin luchar con otro sayajin que me pudiera hacer frente en el otro mundo"

Ambos sayayins, se quedarían mirándose cara a cara sin mover ni un solo musculo, hasta que derrepente ambos desaparecen, para aparecer en el cielo comenzando un frenesí de golpes, creando ondas de choque por montones, haciendo retumbar el cielo con sus golpes.

Ambos estarían intercambiando golpes a una gran velocidad, Goku lanzaría una patada que Yamoshi no podría esquivar dándole de lleno por lo que este se aleja un poco pero se recompone para luego disparar ráfagas de ki hacia Goku, el cual sacaría su aura para salir volando en retroceso comenzando a esquivar los ataques de Yamoshi en zig zag, escapando de las explosiones.

Goku lograría escapar de el ataque de Yamoshi pero este no se daría cuenta que el ya nombrado aparecería arriba de el, para luego impulsarse en picada enterrandole su pie a Goku llevandoselo al suelo, mientras descendían Goku se recuperaría safandose del ataque de Yamoshi, comenzando a golpearse mientras caían.

Goku le daría un golpe en el rostro a Yamoshi, el cual giraria dándole una patada descendente a Goku, quien caería en picada al suelo recuperándose dando un mortal, para luego caer de pie en el suelo y salir disparado hacia el cielo con un gran impulso, dándole un puño a Yamoshi en el rostro haciendo que se alejara mucho.

Yamoshi se detendría para sacar su aura, para luego volar en dirección a Goku, el cual haría lo mismo comenzando a golpearse mientras se mantenían volando, luego volarian en una dirección creando un espiral con la estela que dejaba sus auras además de crear ondas de choque por sus golpes.

Ambos se separarian para luego Yamoshi aprovechar de darle un golpe en el estómago a Goku, para rematarlo con un gancho ascendente haciendo que Goku retrocediera.

"Eres muy bueno, Yamoshi" Comenta Goku con una sonrisa mientras de su boca salía un poco de sangre.

"Lo mismo digo, señor Goku" Diría Yamoshi mientras pondría una sonrisa de satisfacción típica en los sayajins cuando las peleas se ponen divertidas.

"Acabemos con esto te parece?" Dice Goku alejándose de Yamoshi.

"Me parece bien" Comenta Yamoshi alejándose de Goku.

Goku pondría las manos en su costado, comenzando a hacer su típica técnica, mientras que Yamoshi pondría sus manos atrás de su espalda como si fuera hacer un resplandor final impresionando a Vegeta al ver que iba a realizar su técnica.

"KAME HAME HAAA" Gritaría Goku lanzando su técnica en contra de Yamoshi.

"RESPLANDOR FINAL!!" Gritaría Yamoshi lanzando su ataque, comenzando un gran choque de poderes con Goku (Haré que Yamoshi tenga las habilidades de Goku y Vegeta me da pereza crearle unas propias"

El choque de poderes sería tan potente que crearía su propio viento y rayos, los cuales eran tan potentes que al impactar con la superficie del suelo simplemente lo destruiría.

Ambos estarían dando lo mejor de si, ninguno quería cederle el paso al otro, cada vez que se lograba presenciar que uno de los dos tomaba terreno, el otro lograba a empatar la situación otra vez.

"No, te dejare ganar" Gritaría Goku aumentando el poder de su técnica tomando mucho terreno ante Yamoshi.

"No te cedere la victoria tan fácil" Gritaría al igual forma Yamoshi ahora tomando terreno su técnica ante la de Goku.

Ambos sayayins, comprimirian sus técnicas ejerciendo mucha mas presión y fuerza en el choque de sus ataques.

"AHHHH!!!" Gritaría Goku pasando al Super sayayin blue de golpe, tomando una gran parte del terreno llegando casi a impactar a Yamoshi, quien aún se mantenía resistiendo el gran asalto de Goku.

"No, no perderé, AHHHH!" Gritaría Yamoshi resistiendo todo el poder que estaría expulsando Goku.

Yamoshi al ver que no estaba ganando terreno, miraría con los ojos abiertos el ataque de Goku que se acercaba mas y mas a el, en donde de la nada este recordaría su pasado, el cómo murió, el porqué lucho y en el como logró conseguir esa transformación tan rara, de color rojo.

Goku estaría ganando cada vez mas y mas, llegando el punto que el ataque cubriría a Yamoshi, quien se encontraba resistiendo el poder de Goku con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y a expulsar vapor ya que su ki y el de Goku al Yamoshi resistirce, estaba evaporandose.

Yamoshi sentiría como algo se rompía en su interior, simplemente no sabia como explicarlo, pero sintió un impulso de expulsarlo y de lanzar un gran grito, lo cual este no pierde el tiempo y reacciona.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Gritaría Yamoshi notándose como el iris de sus ojos desde la parte baja comenzaba a teñirse de color rojo hasta la parte de volviéndose completamente de color rojo generando un tipo de luz neón del mismo color en ellos.

El pelo de Yamoshi pasaría el mismo cambio, viéndose como la parte roja en los flequillos de su pelo comenzaba a extenderse hasta volver de color rojo todo su cabello.

La técnica de Goku sería empujada bruscamente alejándose mucho de Yamoshi; pero aun así Goku estaba ganando el choque de poderes.

"El, posee Ki divino?" Se pregunta Goku mientras aún continuaba resistiendo el choque de poderes.

"AHHHH!!!!" Continuaba gritando Yamoshi haciendo que de la nada el aura roja se tornara azul, haciendo que su cabello y ojos se vuelvan del mismo color comenzando a empatar el choque de poderes otra vez.

"Es increíble, cuanto poder!!" Diría Goku aguantando.

El choque de poderes estaba otra vez parejo, pero algo estaba ocurriendo, había un tipo de distorsión en sus ataques, que harían crear un pequeño agujero dimensional sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Volviendo al combate, ambos se mantenían aguantando con todas sus fuerzas, dando lo mejor de sí, para después ambos dar sus últimas fuerzas lanzando un gran grito, haciendo que sus ataques se volviesen mas erráticos creando una enorme explosión que atraparia a ambos sayayins.

Goku estaría cayendo lentamente destransformado, con rasgaduras en su ropa y muchas heridas, mientras Yamoshi le habría pasado igual que a Goku, ambos caerían al suelo estrellándose quedando completamente agotados.

"Jejeje, eres muy fuerte, Yamoshi" Dice Goku sonriendo.

"Lo mismo digo" Diría Yamoshi sonriendo igual.

"No pensé que lograrás llegar a ese nivel, tampoco pense que poseyeras ki divino" Dice Goku mirando el cielo.

"Tampoco lo sabia, solo vinieron a mi mente recuerdos que me hicieron liberar aun mas poder" Comenta Yamoshi mientras miraba igual el cielo.

Vegeta se acercaría en donde se encontraban ambos sayayines con mucha calma, pero todo eso cambiaría cuando un tipo de onda aparecería enfrente de todos apareciendo un pequeño portal empezando a tragar todo lo que se encontraba cerca.

Vegeta reaccionaria rápido corriendo a donde Goku transformándose en super sayajin blue perfecto, llegando donde este agarrandolo de su mano para luego lanzarlo a un lugar alejado para después ir por Yamoshi, pero seria tarde ya que el portal ejercería aun más fuerza haciendo que Yamoshi sea tragado sin poder hacer nada al respecto, dejando en shock a ambos sayayins.

"No, esto es imposible" Diría Vegeta impresionado para luego alejarse y observar como el portal se había tragado a Yamoshi.

"YAMOSHI!!" Gritaría Goku desesperado eh impactado al ver como Yamoshi había sido tragado por el portal.

Mientras con Yamoshi, este estaba cayendo en un vacío dando vueltas sin parar, mientras gritaba por la desesperación que tenia en ese momento, además del dolor al sentir diferentes gravedades que jalaban en diferentes direcciones las partes de su cuerpo.

No pasaría muy poco, que Yamoshi caería inconsciente al no poder soportar esa terrible presión ejercida por el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Pasaría un cierto tiempo en el que Yamoshi se encontraba en el portal vagando en el vacío de este, pero todo eso cambiaría cuando de la nada una luz se presentaría dentro del portal por la cual Yamoshi pasaría.

En una dimensión alejada a la de Dragón Ball precisamente en la dimensión de Rosario Vampire, en medio de un bosque siniestro, se abriría un portal por el cual cierto Joven saldría disparado, cayendo dentro del bosque haciendo una pequeña explosión.

Una chica de cabellera rosada, vería lo que había ocurrido, por lo que hiria directo a revisar que estaba pasando, llegando a la zona en la que ocurrió la explosión, viendo un pequeño rastro de destrucción notando a lo lejos un chico con sus ropas rasgadas y algunas heridas muy graves.

La chica se acercaría a un Yamoshi completamente inconsciente, tomándolo para revisar si seguía con vida, viendo que aún mantenía su pulso dándole una pequeña mordida en su cuello.

Yamoshi al sentir eso abriría los ojos lentamente, para luego hacer un pequeño quejido de dolor, viendo a una chica muy hermosa, de tes blanca, de unos ojos hermosos color esmeralda y de una cabellera rosad , Yamoshi la miraría pero no duraría demasiado despierto quedando denuevo desnayado.

Hasta aquí el prólogo muchachos espero que les allá gustado, saludos esperen el siguiente cap.


	2. capitulo 1

Bueno chicos, aqui esta la siguiente parte de mi fic que lo disfruten.

Goku, junto a Vegeta quedarían pasmados al ver como el portal se había tragado a Yamoshi en un instante.

"Demonios, que diablos fue eso" Diría Vegeta impactado por lo que había sucedido.

"No, Yamoshi" Diría Goku frustrado al ver que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a Yamoshi.

Justo llegaría Bulma corriendo junto a los demás guerreros Z, observando el lugar un poco destrozado a la vez de un Goku tirado en el suelo muy mal herido.

"Que ocurrió aquí?" Preguntaría picolo mirando a Goku.

"Yamoshi, fue absorbido por una clase de portal o agujero" Responde Goku frustrado.

"Yamoshi?" Preguntarían todos excepto Bulma y Vegeta, por lo que Goku les explica a todos quien era y que había ocurrido.

Volviendo con Yamoshi, este se encontraba en un tipo de enfermería durmiendo en una camilla, viéndose algunos vendajes enrollados en su cuerpo.

Yamoshi se movería un poco, para luego comenzar a abrir los ojos poco a poco, para luego observar su entorno, notando que estaba en un tipo de habitación de color blanco, con algunas cortinas de color verde.

Yamoshi trataría de levantarse notando, que su cuerpo ya no le dolía mucho, además de que la mayoría de heridas habían desaparecido.

"En donde me encuentro, diablos otra vez estoy como antes" Dice Yamoshi recordando la vez que despertó en el bosque.

"No ganaré nada si me quedo aquí, tendré que buscar ayuda de nuevo" Piensa Yamoshi mientras se levanta de la cama completamente, pero de la nada su estómago rugiria.

"Tengo hambre" Dice Yamoshi tocando su estómago.

"Debo buscar algo de comer muy pronto, o me moriré de hambre" Dice este para luego levantarse de la cama.

Yamoshi al levantarse de su cama vería que un tipo de tendedero estaba su ropa colgada, por lo que este va directo y la toma.

"Eh?, mi ropa se ve como nueva, pero como?" Se pregunta Yamoshi un poco impresionado y aun mas confundido.

"Supongo que además de encontrar respuestas, debo buscar a la persona que me ayudó y darle las gracias" Dice Yamoshi mientras miraba sus ropas.

"Sólo recuerdo una chica con pelo rosa y unos ojos verdes" Comenta Yamoshi para luego sentir otra vez su estómago rugir.

"Bueno, primero buscare algo de comer jejeje" Dice este para luego sonreír y comenzar a vestirse.

Yamoshi se acercaría a la puerta para abrirla pero antes de que eso ocurra, alguien mas la abriría siendo una chica de cabello rosa, con unos ojos verde esmeralda y un muy buen cuerpo, la cual al ver a Yamoshi levantado se le acercaría corriendo.

"Estas bien?, te sientes mejor, no te duele nada?" Dice la chica observando de arriba, abajo a Yamoshi.

"Eh, pues si, supongo que tu eres la chica del bosque" Dice Yamoshi regalandole una tierna sonrisa a la chica quien se sonroja por esa sonrisa.

"Eh?, oh si jeje" Dice la chica mientras miraba a Yamoshi a los ojos.

"Pues, en ese caso veo que me ayudaste, muchas gracias" Diría Yamoshi mirando a la chica.

"No te preocupes, pero como terminaste así, acaso peleaste con alguien?" Preguntaría la chica mirando con preocupación a Yamoshi.

"Pues, algo así, realmente estaba en un combate amistoso pero luego aparecí en ese bosque" Respondería Yamoshi mientras se estiraba un poco.

"Ya veo, por cierto mi nombre es Akashiya Moka, mucho gusto" Diría la chica ya conocida como Moka, mirando a Yamoshi.

"Es un muy bonito nombre, el mio es Akihiro Yamoshi pero solo puedes decirme Yamoshi, además el gusto es mio" Diría Yamoshi sonriendo mientras miraba a Moka.

Moka se sonrojaria al escuchar lo que había dicho Yamoshi, pero se pondría mas roja al ver esa sonrisa, por lo que Moka se pone un poco nerviosa.

"Lo mismo digo, tienes un muy bonito nombre Yamoshi San, usted también puede decirme solamente Moka" Diría Moka un poco sonrojada mirando a Yamoshi.

"Esta bien Moka Chan" Comenta Yamoshi para luego escucharse un gran estruendo como el de una bestia, haciendo que Moka se asuste y caiga en los brazos de Yamoshi quien la toma.

"Que, que fue eso?" Preguntaría Moka un poco asustada abrazando a Yamoshi.

"Es mi estomago, perdón es que tengo hambre" Responde este mientras sonríe un poco.

"Así que eras tu" Diría Moka safandose un poco de Yamoshi, volteando su mirada hacia arriba encontrandose con el rostro de Yamoshi, quien le regala una pequeña sonrisa.

Moka se sonrojaria mucho por lo sucedido, alejándose un poco nerviosa de Yamoshi, quien solo se confunde por la acción de la chica.

"Perdoneme no quise" Diría Moka siendo interrumpida por Yamoshi

"Tranquila, no importa" Diría Yamoshi mirando a Moka.

"Jejeje, pues es muy impresionante, nunca escuche un estómago rugir de esa manera" Comenta Moka sonriendo un poco.

"Digamos que es una característica de mi" Dice Yamoshi mientras miraba a Moka.

"Pues vayamos a buscarte algo de comer, Yamoshi" Diría Moka tomando de la mano al ya nombrado, saliendo de la habitación.

Yamoshi, junto a Moka estarían caminando por los pasillos de un edificio un poco extraño para Yamoshi, ya que nunca había visto tal lugar, otra cosa que se le hacía extraña era el porque todas las personas utilizaban el mismo traje, además de emanar un Ki más elevado que el de un humano normal.

Todas las mujeres verían a Yamoshi, sonrojandose, comenzando a decir lo guapo y lo musculoso que era Yamoshi, además de decir que si era novio de la chica que le estaba tomando la mano.

Mientras que los hombres solamente se encontraban, despreciando y mirando con cara de asesinos a Yamoshi, por acaparar la atención de todas, además de estar con una gran hermosura como lo era Moka.

"Que raros son todos, no entiendo el porque me miran, acaso tendré algo en la cara?, bueno no importa" Pensaría Yamoshi mientras era llevado por Moka.

Pasaría un rato en donde Yamoshi junto a Moka llegarían a un comedor, por lo que ambos irían directamente a donde se pedía lo que querías comer, viendo que la que atendía era una chica, que al ver a Yamoshi se sonrojaria.

"Hola, disculpa mi amiga Moka me dijo que aquí podía pedir comida, y quería pedir una orden" Comentaría Yamoshi mientras miraría a la chica a los ojos.

Esta al ver que Yamoshi la miraba se sonrojaria aún más pareciendo un tomate quedando un poco embobada.

"Eh?, disculpa te sientes bien?" Preguntaría Yamoshi un poco preocupado por la chica.

"Oh, si tranquilo solo pensaba en algunas cosas" Diría la chica riendo de manera nerviosa.

"Bueno, quería pedir una gran ración de comida, más o menos digamos como para 40 personas" Diría Yamoshi despreocupadamente, impresionando a la chica ya que nunca había visto a alguien pedir tanta comida.

"Estas seguro?" Preguntaría la chica mientras miraba a Yamoshi.

"Si tranquila jejeje" Comenta Yamoshi mirando a la chica, quien se vuelve a sonrojar, para después irse a la cocina a traerle el pedido a Yamoshi.

Mientras Yamoshi iría en donde Moka para luego sentarse junto a ella y sonreirle, lo que haría que se sonrojara un poco.

"Bien ya ordene mi comida" Diría Yamoshi a Moka quien sonríe.

"Y que fue lo que pediste?" Preguntaría Moka curiosa por lo que había pedido Yamoshi.

"Realmente pedí de todo, más o menos para 40 personas" Responde Yamoshi manteniendo su típica sonrisa, haciendo que Moka le salga una gota de sudor.

"Para 40 personas?, eso es demasiado jejeje" Diría Moka manteniendo aun su impresión.

"Si, realmente es lo que como normalmente, es que mi metabolismo es muy rápido a diferencia de las demas personas" diría Yamoshi mirando a Moka quien se impresiona aun mas.

Pasado un rato en el cual Yamoshi y Moka estarían conociéndose mejor, la chica llegaría con la comida de Yamoshi, impresionando a todos los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en la cafetería, por esas grandes cantidades de comida.

"Muchas gracias jejeje" Diría Yamoshi comenzando a comer como una bestia impresionando aun más a todos.

"Wow, Yamoshi Kun" Diría Moka impactada por la forma de comer del sayayin.

Yamoshi seguiría comiendo cada vez, más y mas rapido dejando cada plato que tomaba vacío, dejando más que impactados a todos.

Pasado un rato Yamoshi terminaría de comer para sonreír y mirar a la chica que le había traído la comida.

"Estuvo muy delicioso, muchas gracias" Comenta Yamoshi sonriendo a la chica quien se sonroja.

"Cuanto seria?" Preguntaría Yamoshi mientras miraba a la chica.

"Eh?, tranquilo la casa invita jejeje" Responde la chica dándole una sonrisa a Yamoshi.

"Ya veo, muchas gracias" Diría Yamoshi levantándose para luego hacer una reverencia haciendo sonrojar a las chicas al ver que era muy educado.

"Pues vamos Moka" Diría Yamoshi sonriendole a la chica quien se sonroja y asiente, para luego levantarse eh ir con el sayayin.

Ambos saldrían del comedor comenzando a caminar por los pasillos del lugar, en donde Moka miraría a Yamoshi y decidiría preguntar.

"Oye, Yamoshi Kun" Diría Moka mirando al Sayayin.

"Si?, que sucede Moka" Comenta Yamoshi volteando a verla.

"Pues, quería preguntarte si estudiabas aquí" Diría Moka mirando a los ojos al joven sayayin.

"Estudiar aquí?, acaso esto es una escuela o algo por el estilo?" Preguntaría Yamoshi mientras continuaba mirando a la peli rosado.

"Pues si, esta es la academia Youkai" Diría Moka sonriendo.

"Academia Youkai?, Ya veo, pues si te digo la verdad no estudio aquí" Comenta Yamoshi mirando a Moka.

"Si quieres podemos inscribirte, queda tiempo además la directora es muy amable, comenta Moka sonriendo.

"Bueno, porque no jejeje" Diría Yamoshi mientras le sonrie a Moka.

Moka sonreiria por lo dicho por Yamoshi, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la coordinación para pedir el ingreso de Yamoshi a la academia.

Pasaría un rato, viéndose como Moka y Yamoshi se encontraban afuera en la zonas de las maquinas, notándose que Yamoshi estaría usando la vestimenta del colegio ya que este había sido aceptado en la academia.

"Si que está vestimenta es muy molesta, me siento atrapado" Diría Yamoshi estirándose un poco.

"Jejeje, tranquilo además te queda muy bien" Comenta Moka haciendo sonrojar y sacarle una sonrisa a Yamoshi.

"Por cierto ya que esto es una academia de monstruos, me dirías que tipo de monstruo eres tu?" Comenta Yamoshi poniendo dinero en la maquina para sacar una bebida para el y otra para Moka.

"Pues yo, soy un vampiro" Comenta Moka mirando a Yamoshi para luego sonreír un poco.

"Una vampira?, entonces supongo que bebes esto" Comenta Yamoshi sacando de la maquina una bebida reemplazante de la sangre para luego dársela a Moka.

"Muchas gracias, y si lo soy, no te gustan los vampiros?" Preguntaría Moka mirando a Yamoshi mientras está abría su bebida.

"No me desagradan, realmente nunca conocí alguno pero para el poco tiempo que te conozco, me agradas mucho" Comenta Yamoshi abriendo su bebida para luego sonreirle a Moka.

"Que alegría" Diría Moka abrazando de forma cómica a Yamoshi quien solamente se deja.

Ambos dejarían esa escena, yéndose a sentar en un banco que se encontraba cerca del lugar, ambos estarían bebiendo sus bebidas con una sonrisa en su rostros.

De un momento a otro un chico saldría por detrás de unos pilares, comenzando a acercase a los jóvenes, por lo que Yamoshi lo mira raro.

"Akashiya Moka eh?, eres una hermosura en persona" Diría el chico acercándose más y más a los jóvenes.

"Oh, y tu quien eres?, bueno no importa" Diría el chico desviando su mirada a Moka.

"Dime, por que estas con este idiota eh?" Diría el chico mientras sonreía engreidamente, Yamoshi simplemente no diría nada ya que no quería perder su tiempo.

"Tu quien eres?, y no le digas idiota a Yamoshi kun" Diría Moka mientras lo miraba con una cara de enojo.

"Soy Komiya Saizo, y algún problema que le diga idiota?" Diría Saizo tratando de parecer superior.

"Y acaso tu tienes algún problema?" Diría Saizo acercándose a Yamoshi quien no le presta atención.

"Al parecer me tienes miedo, tanto te intimidó para no verme a los ojos?" Diría Saizo tratando de molestar a Yamoshi.

"Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención, es que prefiero perder mi tiempo en personas que valgan la pena" Comenta Yamoshi haciendo enfadar a Saizo, tomando de la camisa a Yamoshi levantándolo.

"Que dijiste maldito" Diría Saizo mientras apretaba a Yamoshi, que solo estaba con una cara de estar relajado.

"Porfavor bajalo, no lo lastimes" Diría Moka asustada mientras trataba de ayudar a Yamoshi recibiendo un empujón por parte de Saizo.

Yamoshi al ver como Moka es empujada, pondría cara de estar enfadado, procediendo a tomar la mano de Saizo apretandola con mucha fuerza, haciendo que este grite del dolor y le suelte.

"Pídele disculpas a Moka, maldita sabandija" Diría Yamoshi apretando con mas fuerza la mano de Saizo quien gritaría aun mas fuerte por el dolor.

"Lo siento, porfavor perdoname no fue mi intención" Diría Saizo mientras se retorcía del dolor por culpa de Yamoshi.

"Así me gusta, por cierto se te cayo esto" Diría Yamoshi lanzando un gancho ascendente directamente al estómago de Saizo, quien al pensar que se le había caido algo voltearia recibiendo ese gran golpe en su abdomen.

Saizo estaría con sus ojos bien abiertos gracias al dolor que había sentido, por tremendo puñetazo recibido por el sayayin, el cual fue tan fuerte que se vería como el puño de Yamoshi saldría por su espalda sin atravesarlo, haciendo que Saizo saliera disparado al bosque.

"Que idiota, Estas bien Moka?" Diría Yamoshi extendiendo su mano a una Moka tirada en el suelo muy sonrojada por la acción del sayayin.

"Si, estoy bien, muchas gracias Yamoshi Kun" Comenta Moka tomando la mano de Yamoshi, quien la ayuda a levantar.

"Eres muy fuerte, me dejaste impresionada" Diría Moka mientras miraba a Yamoshi.

"Eso?, no es nada solamente le di una lección, no creo que vuelva a molestar" Diría Yamoshi mientras le sonreia a Moka, la cual se sonroja un poco.

Ambos sonreirian para irse a caminar un rato por la escuela, en donde Yamoshi estaría pensando en buscar un lugar para poder entrenar y aumentar sus poderes.

Moka vería esto, pero no le daría importancia ya que no quería molestar a Yamoshi, por lo que simplemente seguiría caminando con este, pensando que talvez la odiaba por ser una vampiro aunque le hubiera dicho que le agradaba.

Pasaría un rato en el que Moka, perdería de vista a Yamoshi al estar igual pensativa, mientras que Yamoshi pensaría que quizás Moka tuvo que irse a hacer algo por lo que este saldría de la escuela a encontrar un buen lugar de entrenamiento.

"Veamos, supongo que sería bueno buscar algún lugar por aire, así me ahorro el tiempo" Comenta Yamoshi comenzando a volar, para luego salir disparado a una gran velocidad hacia el Bosque.

Mientras tanto con Moka, esta estaría preocupada por Yamoshi, ya que no lo encontraba por ningún lugar de la escuela, así que pensaría que este se había ido por culpa de ella, sintiéndose muy triste.

"Yamoshi Kun, se fue por mi culpa" Diría esta muy triste.

"No, debo ir a buscarlo y arreglar las cosas" Diría Moka corriendo afuera de la escuela, en dirección al bosque, corriendo por un sendero, que para la sorpresa de ella sería emboscada por Saizo quien se metería en el medio de ella.

"Donde estas?, Moka san vaya al parecer no estas con ese Yamoshi eh?" Diría Saizo mirando a Moka.

"Lo siento estoy ocupada" Diría Moka mirando a Saizo, el cual sonríe.

"No puedo evitarlo más!!" Gritaría este comenzando a transformarse en su verdadera forma.

"Está es mi forma real, un orco!!" Gritaría este terminando su transformación, sacando su lengua la cual parecía una serpiente, lamiendo a Moka quien gritaría.

"Eh?, ese grito parece de Moka, demonios su Ki esta alterado, esperame Moka!!" Diría Yamoshi saliendo disparado en dirección de Moka.

Regresando con Moka esta estaría cubierta de la baba de Saizo tirada en el suelo, por lo que Saizo sonreiria.

"Que sucede Moka, porque no te transformas acaso estas asustada?" Diría Saizo mirando a Moka.

"Transformarme va contra las reglas" Diría Moka mirando al orco con enojo.

"Estamos afuera del colegio, así que esta bien" Diría Saizo haciendo un baile o que se yo, para luego lanzar su lengua como un camaleón, atrapando el pie de Moka, quien gritaría que se detenga para luego ser estrellada en un árbol haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Saizo comenzaría a reír desquiciadamente, pero esa risa sería callada al escuchar una voz muy conocida, haciéndole sentir un gran miedo.

"Maldita sabandija, esta si que no te la perdonaré" Diría Yamoshi con un rostro que demostraba furia.

"Ya-Yamoshi" Diría Moka tirada en el suelo recomponiendose del golpe.

"Que-Que dijiste maldito imbécil" Diría Saizo tratando de esconder su miedo.

Yamoshi no diría nada para luego aparecer enfrente de Saizo, propinandole un tremendo puñetazo en su mejilla haciéndolo volar por un acantilado, por lo que Yamoshi se lanzaría a buscarlo.

"Yamoshi!!" Gritaría Moka levantándose para después saltar detrás de Yamoshi.

El orco estaría estrellándose con diferentes árboles y rocas mientras continuaba rodando como una pelota, a la vez que Yamoshi corría por la bajada tipo Naruto esquivando los obstáculos con mucha elegancia.

Saizo caería en un camino, levantándose muy adolorido por el puñetazo recibido por Yamoshi, quien caería enfrente de este con una postura muy imponente.

"Desgraciado, como eres tan fuerte" Diría Saizo mirando con furia y miedo a Yamoshi.

"Simplemente es porque eres una maldita cucaracha rastrera" Respondería este acercándose lentamente a Saizo.

Pero de la nada Moka saldría de los árboles perdiendo el control cayendo encima de Yamoshi, que al estar distraído sería derribado.

Yamoshi al recomponerse, vería que un tipo se rosario se encontraba en su mano, lo cual este miraría un poco raro para luego mirar a Moka esperando que este bien.

"Estas bien, Moka?" Diría Yamoshi mientras miraba a Moka con preocupación.

"Si, pero el rosario fue quitado" Diría esta para luego ser envuelta en un tipo de luz morada, haciendo que el lugar se volviera mas tétrico.

Desde el cielo, en la luna de sangre aparecerían muchos murciélagos, los cuales se acercarían a Moka comenzando a unirse con su cuerpo, por lo que está sufriría un cambio en el que se vería como su trasero aumentaba de tamaño al igual que sus pechos, su color de pelo se volvía Blanco y sus ojos se tornarian de color rojo sangre.

Yamoshi estaría impresionado por lo que estaba ocurriendo con Moka, además de sentir un gran aumento de energía y de que toda esa energía era maligna.

"Que es esto, ella no es Akashiya Moka" Diría Saizo muy asustado eh impresionado.

Moka no se movería de su lugar solamente se vería como los murciélagos que estaban cubriendo su cuerpo, estarían comenzando a irse dejando ver a la nueva Moka.

"Es como dicen, Pelo blanco, ojos rojos, y un aura completamente maligna, este es un monstruo de nivel S, un Vampiro!!" Diría Saizo asustado.

"No importa, que seas un vampiro yo" Diría Saizo siendo interrumpido por Moka.

"Reconoce tu lugar" Diría esta dándole una gran patada en la cara dejando un gran rastro destrucción, quedando Saizo desmayado.

Yamoshi quedaría impactado, levantándose mirando seriamente a la nueva Moka, la cual haría lo mismo.

"Que ocurre, porque me miras tanto" Diría Moka sería.

"Nada, solo admiro tu nueva apariencia, al parecer tu poder aumento, aunque tu energía no es tan pura ahora" Diría Yamoshi con seriedad.

"Ya veo, que mal desperté sólo para enfrentarme a semejante debilucho, que decepción, me hubiera gustado luchar con alguien mas fuerte" Comenta Moka estirándose.

"Porque no luchas conmigo?, quisiera probar tu nuevo poder y ver de que eres capaz" Comenta Yamoshi poniendose en posición de combate.

"Eh?, estas seguro?, no me haré cargo si te lastimó " Diría la nueva Moka.

"No te preocupes, tampoco eh demostrado toda mi fuerza" Diría Yamoshi observando a Moka.

"Bien, si tanto quieres luchar, ataca cuando desees" Comenta Moka poniendose en guardia.

Yamoshi se quedaría quieto, simplemente observando a Moka quien estaba haciendo lo mismo que el Joven, para luego éste reaccionar y aparecer enfrente de Moka lanzando un gran golpe, que seria esquivado por muy poco por Moka impresionandose.

Yamoshi miraría serio a Moka, quien lanzaría una patada en dirección al abdomen de Yamoshi siendo bloqueada por este, dejando choqueada a la vampira ya que nadie había logrado detener una de sus patadas nunca.

"Cómo es posible!?" Pensaría Moka impactada.

"Que sucede nadie nunca había logrado estar a tu nivel?" Diría Yamoshi contra atacando con una patada giratoria, dándole de lleno en el abdomen de Moka haciéndola alejar.

Moka se detendría y lanzaría un pequeño quejido ya que le había dolido el golpe que recibió por parte de Yamoshi.

"Que eres tu?" Preguntaría Moka impresionada mientras suspiraba muy fuerte, a la vez que se tomaba el abdomen.

"Solo soy un sayayin" Diría Yamoshi lanzándose otra vez al ataque.

"Sayayin?, no se que sea eso pero no perderé!!" Gritaría Moka liberando un aura morada, lanzándose al ataque igual.

Ambos estarían comenzando un frenesí de golpes, viéndose como viento se creaba gracias al impacto de sus puños los cuales chocaban con mucha fuerza.

Yamoshi le daría una patada Moka en el rostro haciéndola retroceder un poco, para luego está recuperarse y contra atacar a Yamoshi dándole un puño en su rostro, comenzando otra vez una gran batalla.

Estarían corriendo, saltando y luchando con mucho movimiento ambos jóvenes quienes se encontraban muy parejos, por lo que Yamoshi de un momento a otro comenzaría a superar a Moka propinandole un golpe en el estómago, seguido de otro en el rostro de Moka alejandola.

"Vamos, puedes dar mas pelea" Comenta Yamoshi haciendo enojar a Moka quien aumentaría su poder aún más lanzándose en ataque.

Yamoshi tendría algunos aprietos al combatir contra Moka ya que esta le había superado por poco, comenzando a esquivar las patadas y puños de Moka moviéndose, a la vez que hacía acrobacias.

De la nada Moka lograría atrapar a Yamoshi, lograndole dar 5 patadas en su abdomen mandandolo a volar, estrellandolo en un árbol.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, me impresionas" Comenta Moka muy agotada pensando que había ganado, pero quedaría impactada al ver como Yamoshi se vuelve a poner de pie.

"Co-Como es posible, no deberías" Diría Moka asustada.

"Pensaste que me derrotarias con eso?, Te mostraré todo mi poder" Diría Yamoshi comenzando a gritar, aumentando su poder desmesuradamente haciendo temblar el lugar.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Gritaría Yamoshi liberando un Aura en forma de flama de color rojo, asustando a Moka.

El aura comenzaría hacerse mas intensa, en donde el color de pelo de sus flequillos se extendería completamente por todo su pelo tornándose rojo del todo, lo mismo pasaría con sus pupilas, Moka estaría impactada al ver a Yamoshi.

Yamoshi terminaría de transformarse, levantando su rostro mostrandole una mirada sería que dejaría helada a Moka.

"Este es todo mi poder, prepárate" Diría Yamoshi para aparecer enfrente de Moka dejándola impactada sin oportunidad de moverse, recibiendo un tremendo golpe, claro contenido quedando desmayada.

Yamoshi la tomaría como princesa, para luego bajarla y acostarla en el suelo cómodamente, por lo que Yamoshi se levantaría eh iría al acantilado al ver el horizonte mientras el viento soplaba moviendo su cabello, en donde Moka despertaría y llamaría a Yamoshi, quien voltearia sonriendo.

Espero que les allá gustado amigos nos vemos la próxima

Canal de mi buen amigo Satoshi99 pasense por su canal, sube un excelente contenido además ayuda a subir mi teoría - les agradecería que se sub y le dieran like a sus vids.


End file.
